Wolfblood the predacon
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: What will happen when a wolf predacon gets taken away from her pack and sees her own dad murdered will she be rescued by a certain prime follows TV series until end.I do not own transformers.
1. Chapter 1

I blinked my eyes open to see the lovely sunlight I stretched and started walking out I suddenly saw my family awake so I joined them transforming into my wolf side and lapping up the sweet energon. Oh sorry of course you don't know who or what I am well my name is Wolfblood I know not the best but oh well. Anyway I am known as a predacon I can transform into a metal wolf my coulers stay the same red and black and that is the same for my bi-pedel mode but the shocking thing is my optics are different colours one is light blue whereas my other is dark red. I was on 4 earth years when my life got ruined but also changed for the better. I'll start from the begging.

I had just finished eating when I had to go watch my dad hunt a.k.a smelling for raw energon anyway I watched intently and after half an hour of nothing my dads began twitching and he began sniffing the air he then lowered to the floor I followed his lead but I soon learned why he was doing it. I suddenly saw a group of decepticon droids go past I stayed silent but my dad learched at them ripping them to sherds but one snuck up on him and stabbed a gun knife in his chest. I watched horrified as my dads body fell limp and fell to the ground I began whimpering and shaking as I saw a tall grey mech walk closer to my hiding place I suddenly felt his cold hard servo roughly grab my body and hold me at optic height.

"Well, well a predacon sparkling what should we do with you?" I shook even more but he then turned and carried me through a groundbridge away from my mum my brother and my entire life.

As I reopened my eyes I saw I was on a giant metal table and was chained up to the back wall. I tried to fight against the bonds but they were to tight so I lakes back down and let bitter energon tears fall down my face hoping I wouldn't die here.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two years since the decepticons have taken my dad and my freedom away from me but I still remain strong I am turning six today but with everyday comes a new mark my arm is still broken from Starscream. Anyway today I was sitting in my cell awaiting my tests for that day when Starscream and a group of droids come in they lead me to a room which I have never seen so I become scared slightly but I keep walking. As I entered the groundbridge I saw that I had been lead out to the wilderness I looked around confused at this different location. I turned back to Starscream and the droids advance on me Starscream suddenly landed a punch in my stomach whilst the droids began kicking me they kept on doing the punching, scratching and kicking until my arm had fully broke again my mouth had energon dripping down and I had cuts all over.

I began seeing darkness beginning to cloud my vision my body had began to shake with pain but before I fell unconscious I felt them stop and a few minutes later flee but not after they had left I felt a small servo touch my arm then Al I could see was darkness.

Optimas's P.O.V

It was a chilly morning when I had awoke but not long after we received 5 life one very faint signals coming from the woods not to far from Jasper we immediately set out only to see Starscream and a group of droids kicking and hitting a shaking red and black object. I unfurled my blaster and aimed it at Starscream saying.

"Starscream stand down" of course I knew he wouldn't but after a very quick battle Arced walked up to the shivering object and placed her servo on it to suddenly gasp that drew my attention. I quickly walked towards it to see a red and black sparkling femme it was so young it must of only been 6 years old poor thing. I gently picked her up trying not to let anymore energon too escape I then held the poor girl close to my spark so she could be soothed we quickly then carried her through the groundbridge and into the medbay.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimas's P.O.V

I gently placed the small femme on the medbay table and moved everyone out so Rachet could work quickly and with no inturptions. After what seemed like hours Rachet came outside and just stood there with a grave face on. He finally said.

"I did the best I could poor thing."

"What was wrong with her?" Bee chirped in.

"She had a broken right arm which is now in a sling she also has many cuts and she is very malnourished but the worst thing that I had found was that she has signs of very tramatic …well torturing" we all stood gobsmaked until Arcee stated.

"But she's only a sparkling"

"When do you think she will wake up?" Bulkhead asked.

"It could be a few hours 3 at the most but whilst I was checking for blindness I noticed something very confusing"

"What did you find Rachet?" I asked.

"Well she had one optic that like all of ours but the other one was like the decepticons colour optic" we all stood in shock when we found out the news.

~3hours later Wolfblood P.O.V~

I blinked my optics open only for a blinding light to make me shut my eyes back shut. I slowly sat up and noticed that I was one all fixed up and two I was in a completely different place. I soon became worried and my emotions would transform me into my wolf side when all of a sudden a tall red and white mech walked in I was scared at first but he gently calmed me down. After he calmed me down he called in some more Autobots I'm guessing after everyone was in the tallest blue and red mech spoke up.

"What is your name young one?"

"W-Wolfblood sir" I stammered he gently smiled at me and said.

"Do not be scared Wolfblood we will not harm you my name is Optimas prime and this is my team Bulkhead,Bumblebee,Rachet and you know where your family is Wolfblood?" I shuck my head and replied.

"My dad was killed protecting me and I have no idea where my mum and brother are" he nodded his head and said back to me.

"Then you are more then welcome to stay here" I lifted my head up and yes I was shocked but I just thanked him and asked.

"So in a way you are my adopted family?"

"Yes Wolfblood in a way we are" I soon became tiered and my wolf side made me transform and curl up on the medbay berth and finally have a good nights sleep.


	4. darkness rising

I have been living with the Autobots for some months now I see them all as my family but I see most of the mechs as my uncles especially uncle cliff but I mostly see Optimas as my Sire. Anyway I'm still very jumpy and shy around new comers but none has come today today I was sitting down when I heard Arcee start talking to uncle Cliff.

"Mess with bull"

"And you get the horns" Arcee finished I walked over to their voices and listened intently when I heard uncle Cliff say.

"Oh scrap" I then heard explosions but I just thought it was cliff blowing up the Decepticons. Later that day I was walking up to the group and I hate to admit it but I evesdropped on the conversation and heard what I had always feared Uncle Cliff had been killed. I kept it together and snuck back to my room. After about an hour I walked back outside to see 3 humans I am not always that scared but seeing only a few months ago I was nearly killed I do have some resoning. I quickly edged to Sire who soothingly scratched my ear.

One with black hair with neon pink streaks ran up to me and said.

"Who are you? What do you transform into? Do you live here?" I became nervous and hide more behind Sire. He saw my worriedness and looker back to the girl.

"Its okay Wolfblood their not going to hurt you" I edged to them and said.

"Hello" I whispered but only a few minutes later Sire and the rest had to go and take out Megatron. I still stayed away but one of the smallest humans with spiky brown hair walked up to me with his rucksack. I became scared and began shacking but he calmed me down quite quickly. He then opened his green backpack and pulled out a small cream coloured teddy bear it was worn out but it was still clean he then gave me the bear saying.

"Here when I was young and was scared this calmed me down you can keep it" I smiled and replied.

"Thank you"


	5. masters and students

One thing you should know about predacons are that once they reach the earth age of 17 they age slower anyway today I am allowed to choose my car form. My Sire had let me outside to find my car form I finally found a perfect car I quickly scanned the car and transformed. I had chosen a Porsche it is black all over but with red flames running down from the hood of me to my first door.

I ran through the groundbridge and saw that the children where doing some sort of selections of projects. But they were all under charge of by Rachet I watched and smiled and walked up to Arcee and asked.

"Hey where's Sire?"

"Oh him and Bee went to stop someone called Skyquake they should be back soon" just as she says that the groundbridge opened up and Bee and Sire came out. Bee came up to me and chirped.

"So what did you choose?"

"Why don't be go and race my new form and you'll see what I choose"

"Okay then" we then stepped outside and I transformed with Bee saying.

"Nice choose"

"Thanks Bee" we then raced for 2 hours until I was called back inside.


	6. con job

A/N sorry but I'm skipping Scrapheap episode

I am now turning 20 and also today a mech called Wheeljack is coming today and just when I heard his voice I thought he sounded cute. So when I saw a tallish red,green and white I almost swooned at his looks in my eyes he was kinda cute. I shuck this fought from my head and went to talk to Raf but I soon heard a voice coming from behind me.

"So who are you?" I turned to see Wheeljack.

"My name is Wolfblood but my friends call me Wolfy"

"Well that is a lovely name for a lovely femme" I could hear my cooling fans kick in but luickily it was silent. I then went to help Rachet fix the groundbridge but later I saw Uncle Bulk become very unsure so I went upo to the group and when Wheeljack said.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?"

"Oh I was just telling the guys about us at the battle of Darkmount pass" Bulk replied.

"Quite a story" Wheeljack replied.

"Sure is tell it"

"Fine bulk if you want to live in the past we were trapped between the smelting pit and a decepticon patrol we then used their backsides as stepping stones is that how it went"

"Yeah that's exactly how it went" Wheeljack had a smug look on his face."Except for one thing" his face changed to a shock. "I wasn't there I had already joined up with Optimas but you would know that if you hadn't just opened up Jacky's personal record"

"Bulk what does that have to do with-" Miko asked before 'Wheeljack' grabbed one of his sword and wrapped his arm around my waist pinning my arms to my side and placed his sword on my neck just above my fuel line.

"Stay back or I'll slit the femmes throut" he then activated the groundbridge and dragged me closer to it but before he could enter he got knocked down dropping me on the floor after Uncle Bulk had got me up I saw the real Wheeljack take care of the fake one.

I wasn't allowed to see him to his ship but before he left I walked up to him and said.

"Hey Wheeljack do you think you will come back"

"Properly besides then I can show you my charming side"


	7. predatory

**sorry for the extremely late update anyway here is the next chapter.**

**_predatory_**

On this day I started by getting up early and began training until Arcee walked in and asked me to go with her and Jack on a re con mission. After a few minutes Arcee turned to Jack stating whilst smiling.

"quite the outdoors man aren't you Jack" Jack turned to Arcee saying.

"hey I might not have stinger-proof skin but in a jiff I have my multi-purpose utility knife" we both chuckled at that when Arcee stopped us all pointing forward.

"stay down Jack Wolf stay close" I followed her to the large crashed ship as we got in we saw a disgusting display of severed heads I turned away and suddenly purged (vomited) Arcee patted me on the back with her servo I got back up and whipped away the energon saying to the worried Arcee.

"I'm okay 'Cee let's just see what sick creep did this" as we walked in we split up and looked around as I entered one room I saw that it was very small with dried energon staining the wall and cuffs at the back I shivered as a flashback hit me.

_Flashback starts_

_I was 7 and I was shivering chained to the wall I heard the door open walking in was a tall feminine figure as she got into the light I saw that she had 6 long black legs she had dark purple and her teeth were sharp as blades. She smiled at me and walked closer to me grinning like a mad Cheshire cat she pulled out one of her legs and struck me across the face. Energon splashing across the wall.  
_

_flashback ends_

I suddenly felt a servo on my shoulder I spun around and saw Arcee staring at me almost with sympathy I suddenly whispered out.

"I know whose ship this is" I grabbed her servo and pulled her out transforming into my car mode and her into her motorcycle mode I saw her pick up Jack but I kept going until I saw a ditch which I managed to clear. Arcee soon arrived with Jack, Jack exclaiming at me suddenly.

"want to tell me what that was all about?" I ignored him and tried to contact base.

"Wolfblood to base do you read?" .Static. "Scrap" I transformed and looked at Arcee I nodded at her and started moving I walked through the forest looking around I knew which foul creature owned that vessel that horrible femme that held me prisinor whilst Megatron was away. Arachnid. I stopped as I saw a burning tree as I inspected it better I saw acid at the tip of the burnt part.

_Flashback begins_

_I was know in stasis locks hanging from the roof I held my head up and saw Arachnid moving closer towards me I tried to move away but ached from the pain in my arms and legs. She suddenly hit me with her legs but this time it felt more painful and I suddenly realised why she must have used acid because I suddenly began to feel my face beginning to burn. I screamed with pain until my throat began to feel sore._

_Flashback ends _

When I came back from my vision I heard Arcee's voice.

"too small Arachnid" I spun around and saw Arachnid and Arcee facing each other Arachnid smiled sickeningly sweetly saying.

"are you still mad about that the wars been over for centuries" Arcee growled out.

"tell that to the 'cons" Arachnid again smiled replying.

"I prefer to work alone now go from planet to planet" Arcee snapped back.

"yeah I saw your souvenir case" I had gotten close to Arcee by now.

"You mean my trophies. I collect endangered species. Of course, they aren't really endangered... until they meet me. Well hello mutt" Arcee looked behind her and saw me by the time Arcee looked back Arachnid had tackled Arcee I widened my eyes but got my senses and did a jump kick at Arachnid which made her fall backwards I was suddenly shot at by Arachnid I fired at her as well as Arcee. Arachnid suddenly shot a web at Arcee which pinned her to the wall she then turned to me and punched me across the face. As I got up I saw Jack climbing down the hill I pointed my blasters at Arachnid and fired making her fall back falling to the floor.

"you won't hurt my family like you hurt me Arachnid" I got up as Jack began to help Arcee I ran to help but a blast suddenly warned us about Arachnid Arcee yelled at Jack.

"She's hunting the wildlife, humans,you run Jack" I was suddenly hit by a web I turned my head as I hit a rock and saw Arachnid talking to Arcee when she turned to me hissing in delight.

"Oh and don't worry mutt I'll get the pleasure of extinguishing your spark my self" she suddenly ran off I sighed and looked down at the webs I tried to bite the webbing with my sharp fangs but it didn't loosen I looked down when I heard Arcee transform and pull against the webbing she soon broke free and turned to me with her wrist blades slashing my webbing. We ran after Arachnid until we saw her charge at Jack on fire I transformed into my wolf side and lunged at her cutting and biting her arm she soon kicked me off and drilled into the earth Arcee mumbling.

"So much for closure" I smiled and placed my servo n her shoulder she smiled back and we set off back home.


	8. operation Breakdown

**Chapter 8 **

**Operation Breakdown**

Today I woke uup early I still kept having nightmares of Arachnid and her cruel torture to me when I was a kid I grabbed a energon cube and drank it all as I woke up. Soon everyone was awake and Sire had sent me and Bulk to a small abandoned city that had recently been hit by a volcano eruption. Bulk and I had been looking for a few hours when out of no where a large decepticon jumped out from nowhere and attacked Bulk he was thrown into the nearby building as Bulk got back up the new decepticon spoke.

"Bulkhead imagine you and I bumping into each other in the middle of nowhere tracking a stray energon signal" Bulkhead got up and charged growling.

"Yeah Breakdown must be your lucky day" I watched as they grabbed each others servos tightly and pushed against each other Breakdown teasing Bulkhead.

"Where's your pet human? How about when I finish with you I pay her a visit" Bulkhead suddenly grabs Breakdown's wasn't and pins him to the floor as I glare at him for threatening Miko. As Bulk stared down at him Breakdown laughed. "So the wreakers got a soft spot" Bulk slammed his hammer into the ground but missed as Breakdown rolled as he got up I kicked him in his leg making him stumble I then snarled at him.

"Leave Miko out of this" he then turned to me taunting.

"Oh and the mutt finally made a friend" I growled at him and charged throwing punches he pushed me back as he spun his hammer at Bulk hitting him down. I grabbed his wrist and kicked him in his side but it just winded him a bit he then threw his hammer at my head which I dodged but he quickly hit me in my side making me fall to the ground in pain. I watched as Breakdown walked up to Bulk and placed his hammer on the side of his head saying. "As much as I'll miss our little reunions hammer time" but just as he was about to swing something zapped him knocking him unconscious which I slowly to joined.

No ones P.O.V

The Mech agents landed the large chopper as one finished looking he turned to their leader saying.

"We don't have much room sir we can fit the small one in but only one of the big ones" the leader looked around and ordered.

"Take the female and the victor"

Wolfblood's P.O.V

As I blinked my optics open everything seemed dark and as I got up I saw I was tied to a large metal slab with large equipment around me I turned my head to see a man with scars around his face I asked him fear hidden in my voice.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" The man looked straight at me answering.

"I am Silas leader of MECH and you will be helping us too learn about your biology" he then nodded to the man nearest to a drill said man then pushed the drill closer to my optic until it started to go in deeper into my optic I screamed in agony as the energon trickled down my helm until the pain became unbearable and I blacked out. I woke to the sound of metal against metal I opened my optic to see I was still tied down I then suddenly heard Bulkhead.

"Wolfy are you okay?" I suddenly felt myself getting pulled to see half of Bulk the other half blackened nothingness but the side I could see didn't make me feel less uneasy he looked at me asking.

"Can you run?" I nodded to him and transformed to my wolf form and followed them outside where huge cars surrounded us which we easily dealt with until we saw Starscream there I growled at him snapping.

"Starscream" as Bulk and I watched shocked Breakdown betrayed us and went to hit Bulk but a groundbridge opened up letting Autobots fall through I smiled at first but a pain ran through my optic making me collapse. When I woke up it was midnight and I could see as I looked in a mirror I saw the hole was replaced with a flat black sheet of metal that had red lines going over it it worked as an optic but this had a heat sensor that Ratchet had managed to fix in.


	9. one shall fall

**sorry for late update and sorry this is me mostly saying stuff like "he said,she said, he spoke, she spoke" but when it gets to the action it is good.  
**

It has been several weeks since M.E.C.H had removed my optic and Ratchet had to replace it with a sheet of black metal I had found out that I could use this to access the internet as well as being able to hack into a cybertronian computer. It also has heat sensors so I can easily find any hidden Decepticreeps anyway this morning I woke up and found Sire talking whilst looking at the computer.

"And it was written in the Covenant of Primus, that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict with culminate upon a world forged by chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness." Acree decideds to try and add a bit of humor into this.

"No sky is raining fire?" Ratchet looks up from where he is working saying.

"Goes without saying, it is a doom prophesy after all" Bulkhead being the dismissive type said.

"I say it's a load of hooey" everyone looked to Ratchet as he spoke up.

"I always assumed the ancients were referring to our home planet. But being that Cybertron has been dark for eons..."

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here..." Bulkhead decided to butt in at this point.

"Wow, wow, wow... we've known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought" I decided to ask Sire.

"Why all the ominous rumbling now?" Sire looked at me answering my question.

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophesy refers is nearly upon us" just to make a scene worse Ratchet added.

"And it would seem it's end point... is Earth" everyone including myself went silent until Bulkhead said.

"Uhh... crazy coincidence! Heh... R-right?" with a serious expression Arcee moved foreward asking the question we were all thinking.

"How long are we talking?" with a morbid expression Ratchet answered.

"A few days, at most" turning to all of us Sire spoke again.

"However unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned about those who might believe that the prophesy speaks to them alone"

It has been a few hours since we were told the unsetteling news this made everyone feel on edge but the humans managed to cheer everyone up. I had just finished my training session when I heard Jack ask Sire.

"Um, Optimus? You wanna see something funny?" with an almost serious expression Sire turned to them saying rather bluntly.

"No." as he moved away from the children Arcee and Bulkhead walked up to them Arcee saying.

"Don't take it personally. Primes are built that way"

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry, or lose his cool" I gave Bulkhead a look that said 'really Bulk' making him say. "well except when Wolfy is involved but you are his adopted sparkling" from behind us Ratchet spoke up.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him for far longer than any of you have. And he **was** different before he was made a Prime" Raf gave a confused face asking.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" I looked at Raf and told him.

"On Cybertron, one isn't born into greatness, but rather one must earn it" Miko looked back at Ratchet asking.

"So, different how? We talking "party animal"?" shaking his head Ratchet said.

"No, no. Optimus was more like... Jack." Jack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly stuttering.

"What? I'm nothing like..." Later on Sire and the rest were sent to stop the Decepticons from stealing from a lab Bee walked up to me with Raf asking.

"hey Wolfy do you want to go racing with us?" shrugging I went with them. But as we got halfway there Ratchet ordered us back to go into battle speaking through Bee's com link I apoligised.

"sorry Raf some other time" suddenly a blast nearly hit me I swerved out of the way just in time before it hit me I looked back and saw Megatron growling I swerved around as Megatron transformed and was about to stab Bee. I leaped in front of Bee as the blade stabbed deap into my chest I felt the blade go deeper into my chest as energon rushed out I fell off the blade and was caught by Bee.

*no one's P.O.V*

Bee carried Wolfblood and Raf sat on Bee's shoulder dried tears on his face as they arrived the destination where Optimas was as they arrived Megatron spoke.

"speaking of fates" everyone turned to Bee and Wolfblood when Optimas saw Wolfblood laying limply in Bee's arms Arcee ran to Wolfblood.

"Wolfblood" picking her up from Bee (A/N Wolfblood is smaller than Arcee and lighter) saying after noticing her wound. "She's breathing barley" everyone looked at Megatron as he began to laugh.

"It would seem that I have swatted a bee and crushed a bug" Bee began to shake with anger and suddenly pointed his blasters at Megatron preparing to fire when Bulkhead pushed the guns down yelling.

"Bee no!" Optimas looked at the grinning Megatron then ordering to retreat.

*Wolfblood's P.O.V inside her dream*

_I saw a blinding white light as I opened my optics I looked at around everything was snow white even the trees I looked at myself in a nearby river and saw I was in my wolf form. I suddenly heard a voice._

_"Wolfy!" looking around I saw a black and orange wolf (predacon wolf) running towards me I asked myself in shock._

_"Blades?" As Blades got closer he transformed as she did he was a foot taller than her he had the same color scheme but his tail had sharp spikes and spikes on his back. I walked to him but as I went to hug him he disappeared in a cloud of black mist I spun around when I saw a femme wolf walling to her I asked. "Creator" suddenly she began to scream in pain as energon spilled from her mouth onto the floor I backed away in fear as I bumped into someone. I slowly turned around and saw my true Sire I placed my servo where his spark would be and when my hand didn't go through him I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him him hugging me back. I looked at him asking. "How am I seeing this I saw you die?" He placed his servo over my cheek saying._

_"You are in a place where the almost dead can see whoever they feel they want or need full see and this is also a place where many Cybertronians receive visions of the past or future" I let tears fall as he continued. "I am so proud of you my little sweetspark and don't worry you'll see your family soon I promise" with that he disappeared as I felt myself being woken up._


	10. Loose cannons

**Chapter 10**

**Loose cannons**

~Wolfblood's POV~

I fluttered my optics open my entire body ached as I sat up as I reagusted I saw everyone come in after everyone was in I asked.

"how long was I out for?" Ratchet placed his hand on my shoulder saying.

"don't move so quickly you were out for over three weeks" I started at him in shock.

"three weeks how did-" I looked down and saw a piece of metal over where Megatron had stabbed me. "oh now I remember" I turned to the others and asked. "what did I miss?" Arcee smiled saying.

"maybe we should tell you everything after your rested" Suddenly a voice came out of the computer that I recognised.

"What in blazes are your people doing out here?! Well had an agreement! No collateral damage!" we all got up and saw Fowler on the screen Sire walked foward apologising.

"I am sorry, agent Fowler, but all Autobots are present and accounted for." Fowler carried on not even listing to Sire."Then explain why I'm receiving reports of two jumbo-size bots mixing it up?" Ratchet spoke up.

"There has been plenty of infighting lately"

"Megatron can't seem to keep his ranks in line" Arcee joked this made me chuckle it was a good thing nothing had changed drastically whilst I was unconscious. Fowler still didn't look convinced saying.

"Well, I'm just arriving on the scene have a look" an image appeared on the screen showing two Mechs fighting.

"I don't know" Bulk said looking at the image. "Paint job aside it can't be Skyquake" looking at Optimas and Bee he said.  
"You and Optimus pounded him into the ground"

"Before Starscream yanked him back out as some kind of undead terrorcon" Arcee said remembering the memory. I was still asking myself the same question so I decided to ask.

"I still want to know something -who's the dance partner?" We zoomed in on the other Mech Ratchet gasped in shock.

"By the Allspark, it is one of ours" as the image showed more clear Bulk gasped.

"Wheeljack? Jackie's back!" Fowler glared slightly saying.

"I don't care if Abraham Lincoln is back. We have to contain this situation before we all wind up on the 11 o'clock news" we began to set off when we arrived we saw the Skyquake twin fighting Wheeljack as Fowler hovered over the area in his plane the Mech smiled at it saying.

"That will do"

"Oh, no, you don't" Wheeljack growled as he fired his shot which was aimed at a gas station. I saw this and yelled.

"Wheeljack, no!" The blast hit the station and it blew up exploding sending pieces of metal everywhere. As we regrouped Wheeljack shrugged saying.

"Dreadwing rigged the place to blow" Bulk looked at Wheeljack and asked.

"Dreadwing?"

"Actually, that was your handiwork, sparky" Arcee joked.

"It's called a gas station, kind of like an Energon depot. Doesn't mix well with blaster fire" Bulk explained.

"Huh" Wheeljack then turned to leave saying. "Well, our Con's getting away" Sire stepped forward saying.

"Wheeljack, there are other considerations. While upon this world, you would do well to follow my lead" we eventually got back to base where Ratchet began to fix Wheeljack's arm.

"Ow! Take it easy, Doc. I need that arm" Ratchet pulled Wheeljack's arm back and continued snapping.

"Hold still and maybe you'll keep it" Wheeljack stopped moving and spoke again.

"Look, commander, apologies for that happening I have been tracking Dreadwing" I looked in Wheeljack in confusion and asked.

"I thought you were roving the galaxy you know, looking for Autobot refugees" Wheeljack looked at me and answered.

"I was until I found one - a Wrecker"

"Who?" Bulk asked excitedly. Wheeljack looked toward Bulk and spoke almost with sadness in his voice.

"Seaspray" Bulk smiled and chuckled.

"How is old barnacle butt?"

"Not so good, Bulk" Wheeljack looked down solemnly. "Blown to bits, actually"

"What? No!" Wheeljack looked at us all and began his story.

"Dreadwing. My flier, the Jackhammer, picked up Seaspray's signal a couple of light-years from Madeira. We made contact and arranged a rendezvous in the Andromeda system.  
But Dreadwing must have intercepted the transmission, 'cause he got to Seaspray first.  
Proximity bomb was supposed to take us both out.  
Guess I should be glad that Jackhammer can take a punch.  
I picked up Dreadwing's ion trail and tracked it through a dozen solar systems before catching up with him.  
And he led me right back to this marble." Everything went silent so I decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Some coincidence, huh?" Sire walked foreward.

"I know of this Dreadwing. He was captain of a seeker armada, and, as such, like his twin, Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the decepticon cause. Dreadwing has no doubt traveled to Earth to pay allegiance to his one true master."

"Hope he's enjoying the visit." Wheeljack began to stand up. "It's gonna be his last." Sire got in front of Wheeljack trying to calm him down.

"Wheeljack, this planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike we make against the Decepticons must be carefully measured as a team, lest we risk endangering the human population." This only seemed to anger Wheeljack.

"Are you suggesting we sit back and do nothing?" Suddenly the lift doors opened to reveal a very angry Fowler.

"You! Loose cannon! Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover."

"Cover?" Wheeljack asked.

"We're robots in disguise, wheeljack" I said trying to help him understand.

"You needed an earth-based vehicle mode outside of here." Bulk added.

"That spaceship you shot down - not earth-based! I had to jump through some big hoops to get it hauled out of plain sight.  
You need to keep a tighter leash on your people, Prime." Fowler practicality yelled. I stepped back muttering.

"uh oh" Wheeljack glared at Fowler.

"A tighter leash? Let me clarify, tiny"

"Jackie" Bulk said trying to calm Wheeljack down.

"I'm not one of Optimus Prime's people" Wheeljack saying that stormed out Bulk saying.

"I'll talk to him" he then looked to Sire adding on "with your permission." Sire nodded I looked to Sire asking.

"Sire would it be alright if I go to maybe I could help Bulk explain" after seeing him nod and made my way up to where Bulk and Wheeljack were. Wheeljack was sitting silently as Bulk tried to explain.

"Jackie, look..uh...well" I decided to move to them at this point.

"Even if it weren't for the humans, we couldn't take on the Cons right now. We're outnumbered" without looking at us he said sadly.

"Roadbuster, Pyro, Impactor, Rotorstorm, Seaspray - all dust" I turned to Bulk and asked.

"Who is he talking about?" Bulk quickly turned to me answering.

"They were all wreckers until they were killed" Bulk turned back to Wheeljack. "That's what we're talking about. Wreckers are Autobots. There just aren't that many of us left." I tried to help Bulk by saying.

"But if we get behind Sire, we have a chance to end this once and for all." Wheeljack looked at us saying.

"Guys like Optimus - they talk a good game, but when you're in the scrap, they don't want to get their hands dirty." I glared at Wheeljack how dare he say that about my Sire.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You don't know Optimus like I do being a Wrecker meant everything to me, but I left that behind"

"Because Prime was the real thing blah, blah, blah" Wheeljack cut Bulk off I was ready to punch Wheeljack in his face when a voice came through on the Jackhammers radio.

"Wheeljack, I know you're out there, listening. I have a proposition for you"

"Is that?" I asked kind of worried about the answer.

"Dreadwing" Wheeljack growled.

"Meet me at these coordinates if you have the Spark" Dreadwing continued.

"I'll see you there, Con, just to watch you fry" Wheeljack said back and with that Dreadwings voice left.

"Jackie, it's a trap" Bulk tried to say but Wheeljack said.

"I know, but when has that ever stopped me? You coming with?"

"At least let me call for backup" Bulk tried to negotiate.

"You know Wreckers don't call for backup"

"They call for clean-up" Bulk finished. I looked at them and awed.

"awe you to have such a good bromance" the two bots smiled at her as she asked. "so can I come with?" Bulk looked at me asking.

"well would Optimas let you?" I shurged saying.

"well if something goes wrong it's better to have more bots" after traveling to the destination Bulk and myself waited at the end where Wheeljack would chase Dreadwing. Finally after waiting a while we saw a bot run to us Wheeljack looked at him saying.

"If you're thinking about flying out of here" I pointed my blaster at Dreadwing with Bulk.

"Think again" I said whilst smiling suddenly I felt the floor benath me fall whilst Wheeljack yelled.

"Bulkhead,Wolf!" I felt myself get buried under a larger amount of rocks one hit my helm making me lose focus before I fell unconsious I felt someone pull the rocks away. I woke up to find myself stuck to a shipping crate I looked next to me to see Bulk but he was unconsious I looked up to see Dreadwing who had seen I was awake.

"Oh good your awake" I glared at him.

"You'll never get away with this Decepticreep" he smiled at me saying.

"and why won't I it's not like you can do anything" he began to walk away saying. "don't worry you won't be blown up anyway" I looked at him asking.

"what was that?" he turned back saying.

"Lord Megatron has ordered me to return you to him once Optimas is extingished"

"I won't let you kill my Sire!" at this point Bulk had woken up making Dreadwing go to his vantage point. A few minutes later I saw Wheeljack and Sire appear Bulk sheepishly saying.

"Hey, guys" Wheeljack saw our situation and simply said.

"Scrap" both Sire and Wheejack had gotten to us and Wheeljack was looking at the bombs on our chests. "You really got yourself in a heap of scrap this time, partner"

"Stay back, Jackie" Bulk warned Wheeljack didn't listen as he began to look at the bomb.

"Better get to work" Optimas looked to Wheeljack asking.

"Have you defused one of these before?" I could tell Sire was worried for Bulk to but I swear I saw him glance at me worriedly.

" Fail-safes, dummy leads, booby traps. It's a work of art" Wheeljack began to look at Bulks bomb as be looked worriedly at Wheeljack.

"Jackie, if you don't abort, we're both gonna need clean-up"

"Trying to focus here, Bulk" my optics flicked up for a minute to see Sire had disappeared I asked both Mechs worried.

"Where's Sire?" Wheeljack looked behind him then back to us.

"Like I told you, when the scrap hits the fan blades, the generals are the first to bail"

"No, not Optimus" I nodded saying.

"Bulks right why would he abandon us?" After a few minutes Bulk finally begged at Wheeljack.

"Get out of here, already"

"I didn't leave you on Sandakan, and I'm not leaving you here" I looked at the two saying.

"Okay if we get out of this in one piece you have to tell me some of your adventures"

"Face it, there's only one bot who can defuse this mess, and his name's Dreadwing" we could hear blaster fire getting closer Wheeljack must of heard to because he turned saying.

"Blaster fire's getting closer, as if the commander - Oh!" Bulk kneed Wheeljack back.

"Sorry, Jackie. It's 'cause I love you" Bulk ripped me off the crate as I followed him to a lake to stop the explosion hurting anyone Bulk spoke. "I'm sorry, fishies" Suddenly Wheeljack leaped in front of us pushing Bulk back with his hand and grabbing me around my waist.

"Wolf, Bulkhead, wait!"

"Out of my way!" Bulk growled.

"Will you listen to me, Bulk?" Wheeljack grabbed me by the arm and pushed Bulk against his chassis. "You were right. Dreadwing's the only one who can defuse it. And Optimus knows it, too" above us was Sire and Dreadwing fighting suddenly Sire trapped Dreadwing under a giant metal claw.

"Dreadwing, defuse the bomb or fall victim to your own device" Sire spoke.

"I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother"

"Then we will, in turn, gladly join the Allspark with our brother"

"And with you. You'll never shake us" the timer stared going faster and my spark began excelerating. Well I guess this is it.

"Very well" I stared shocked as Dreadwing got up and defused our bombs.

"I had it narrowed down to the blue or the yellow. Or the red" Wheeljack said confidently making me roll my eyes. Suddenly a bomb exploded making others follow afterwards letting Dreadwing escape. "So, who do we call for clean-up?" When we returned to base Wheeljack turned to Sire. "Listen, commander, I just want to say it was an honor watching you work" Wheeljack began. "I, uh, think maybe I had the wrong idea about you" I smiled watching this.

"And it would seem that you place a greater value on community than you otherwise let on" Sire said.

"Whoa, let's not jump the gun here" Wheeljack said quickly.

"Come on, Jackie. If you leave, you'll probably just wind up coming right back" Bulk persuaded.

"All that wasted fuel, and Energon is in short supply" Arcee added.

"Then again, we do have limited space" Ratchet tried to argue.

"not sure if I'm ready to give up my freedom just yet. Maybe I could do some exploring, see if this rock suits me" Wheeljack said unsure.

"No offense to the Jackhammer, but you need an earth-based vehicle mode" I said hinting to Wheeljack after hours we finally found a car for him. A sleek white sports car. Yep nothing much has changed since Megatron's attack on me.


End file.
